A Story
by Misha
Summary: The Scooby Gang Tells Buffy and Angel's story.


A Story   
By Michelle 

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel. They belong to 20th Century Fox, Joss Whedon, and Mutant Enemy. I am using them without permission, however I am not making any money off them so please do not sue me. 

Author's Notes- This is semi badfic. The closest I'll get to badfic, well at least I think this is the closest I'll get to badfic. It's Buffy and Angel's story. The gang is narrating. It's meant to be funny. This is a semi-ripoff of Doyle's little story telling narration complete with flashbacks in City Of. I couldn't resist. Enjoy. 

Feedback- Please! Send feedback but no flames. 

Distribution- Buffy's Passion, Daydreams of BtVS, and Slay This! have permission, everyone else just ask me first. I'll almost always say yes. 

Rating- PG-13 

Classification: Buffy/Angel, humor, narrative, mild angst. 

Spoilers- Up to Graduation Day Pt2. 

(Fade into a picture of a fairy tale castle.) 

Willow: Once upon a time- 

Spike: (interrupting) Cut the fairy tales Red. 

(Change to a flashback of Buffy and Angel together.) 

Willow: (sticks out her tongue) Fine. This is the story of true love. 

Xander: Or at least a love that defied god and man. 

Cordelia: A tragic story of a love between two people that never should have been. 

(Angel as a young man, before he was turned.) 

Cordelia: A long time ago, actually about two hundred years, there was a man named Angelus. 

Spike: He was a drunken, whoring lay about. 

Willow: (scolding) Spike, that's not very nice! 

Spike: But it's true. 

Cordelia: He's right. 

Xander: (Slightly annoyed) Let's get on with it. 

(Angel and his friend getting kicked out of the pub.) 

Doyle: Anyway one night Angelus got kicked out of the local pub, he walked into an alley and met a pretty girl named Darla. 

(Darla turning Angelus.) 

Xander: She turned him into a vampire. 

(His countless victims.) 

Spike: He wrecked havoc for the next hundred years, and even sired a few vamps. 

(Spike and Drusilla.) 

Giles: William the Bloody and Drusilla. 

(Angelus meets Drusilla for the first time, at her church.) 

Anya: (helpfully) Whom he drove mad. 

Spike: Don't... 

Buffy: What, tell the truth? 

Spike: (glaring at her) Shut up. 

Buffy, Cordelia, and Anya start laughing. 

Spike: Shut up! 

(The gypsy girl.) 

Oz: Then one day he killed a gypsy girl. 

Buffy: The favourite of her clan. 

(The old woman restoring his soul.) 

Joyce: So they restored his soul. 

(Angel living on the streets of New York.) 

Angel: He wandered for a few years, until his pain was so much that he starts to live on the streets and eat rats. 

Cordelia: Ewww! 

Buffy: I have to go with her on this one. Gross! 

(Whistler approaching Angel for the first time.) 

Doyle: Then one day, a funny demon with bad fashion taste approached him. 

Cordelia: Very bad fashion taste. 

(Angel sees Buffy for the first time.) 

Giles: Angelus, now going by just Angel, sees his destiny. 

Doyle: Which just happened to be a pretty girl. 

Angel: A very pretty girl. 

Buffy: (pleased) Thank you. 

Cordelia: The slayer in fact. Her name is Buffy Summers, and she was a ditzy cheerleader. 

Buffy: Hey! 

Cordelia: (ignoring her) One day though she learned she was the slayer. She became a freak, burned down the gym, and moved to Sunnydale. 

Xander: The demon capital of the world. 

(Buffy and Angel meet for the first time.) 

Doyle: Soon after she met Angel, the two eventually got close. 

(Buffy and Angel's first kiss.) 

Xander: One night they kiss. 

(Angel in his game face.) 

Willow: Buffy learned his true identity and the truth about the curse. 

(Buffy and Angel's "goodbye" kiss.) 

Giles: They parted ways for a time. 

Oz: Then a prophecy came to light. 

(The master kills Buffy.) 

Willow: The slayer would die. 

(Xander brings Buffy back.) 

Xander: She did, but she came back with the help of a friend. 

(The gang heads to the dance.) 

Cordelia: She and Angel went to a dance. 

Willow: But when she came back after summer vacation she was a real bitch. 

Buffy: Hey! 

All except Buffy: It's true! 

Buffy: Anya, Spike, and Mom you weren't even there! 

Joyce: Willow told me. 

Anya: Xander. 

Spike: (shrugging) A lackey. 

(Buffy's sexy dance with Xander.) 

Giles: She tried to make him jealous. 

Buffy: And it works like a charm. 

Angel: Did not. 

Cordelia: Did too. 

Willow: Oh, yeah. Face it Angel. 

(Spike and Buffy on Parent-Teacher night.) 

Willow: They get over it and begin to date, but soon a friend from his past- 

Spike: (interrupting again) The baddest there is. 

Anya: Get over yourself. 

Buffy: Good one. 

Giles: Can we get on with the story? 

Buffy: Okay. Well I kicked Spike's ass. 

(Joyce hits Spike with the axe.) 

Joyce: I thought I did it?! 

Buffy: (Shrugs) Okay Mom kicked his ass. 

(The giant lizard thing.) 

Cordelia: Buffy and Angel got stuck in a rut, so she went to a frat party. 

Xander: Where she almost got fed to a giant snake. 

(Buffy in her noblewoman's costume.) 

Willow: He eventually asked her out, but Cordelia got in the way- 

Cordelia: (Interrupting) Hey! 

Willow: (Continuing) As I was saying, so she dressed like a noblewoman to impress him. 

(Ethan doing his chant.) 

Spike: But from her watcher's past came a very creative demon. 

Giles: Ethan's not a demon, he's just evil. 

Buffy: Ethan turned people into their costumes. 

(Spike almost kills Buffy.) 

Angel: Spike almost killed Buffy, but the spell was reversed in time. 

(Buffy and Angel kissing.) 

Oz: Buffy and Angel made up and began to date. 

(Drusilla) 

Willow: Then one day she learned about Drusilla, and got all jealous. Eventually though they work it out. 

(The order of Taraka) 

Xander: Just when things looked peaceful Spike and Drusilla brought in the order of Taraka. 

Cordelia: Which wasn't good. 

(Kendra.) 

Giles: Another slayer also showed up. 

(Buffy and Kendra save Angel.) 

Doyle: Buffy saved her man from the clutches of his former comrades, and Spike and Drusilla were presumed dead. 

(Dru carries Spike out of the fire.) 

Cordelia: But of course they weren't. 

Buffy: No that would be too simple. 

(Ted, then the bizore.) 

Xander: They fought evil as usual. 

Cordelia: Psycho robots. 

Willow: Don't forget parasites. 

Anya: (sarcastically) Sounds like fun. 

Willow: You're one to talk, Demon girl. 

Anya: (defensively) Ex-Demon Girl. Remember? 

(The Judge) 

Willow: Until Buffy's 17th Birthday. 

Buffy: The day of all-time badness. 

Oz: Is that a sentence? 

Cordelia: What? 

Oz: Did what she just said make sense? 

They all think about it. 

Giles: No, not really. 

(The arm in the box.) 

Oz: She celebrated in typical slayer fashion. With an arm in a box and a would-be parting on the docks. 

Xander: That almost rhymes. 

Cordelia: (snottily) You know, for once he's right. 

Doyle: Ouch. You don't like him much do you? 

Cordelia: No! Do you know what he put me through? 

Xander: I bought you that dress! 

Cordelia: I know and thank you, but you also hospitalised me! 

Buffy: This is the story of me and Angel, not you two. 

Cordelia and Xander: (Insincerely) Sorry. 

(Angel gives Buffy the claudagh.) 

Anya: Angel though he had to leave, so before he goes he gave her a claudagh ring. 

(The claudagh) 

Willow: Hands meaning friendship. 

Cordelia: Crown representing loyalty. 

Buffy: And the heart love. 

Spike: It's an Irish wedding band. They were unofficially married. 

Xander: Although she didn't know. 

Spike: That would mean it wouldn't have been legal even if it had been official. Right? 

Giles; I assume so. 

Joyce: It better be so. 

Buffy: If it's not, does that mean Angel and I are actually married? And that if I date other people I would be cheating on my husband? 

Giles: I'll have to look into it. 

Joyce: She's 18, she can't be married. 

Spike: I was 16 when I got married. 

Cordelia: You were married? 

Willow: Drusilla? 

Spike: No. My childhood sweetheart, Emily. I was 20 when I was turned, I had been married four years and had a little girl. 

Buffy: (shocked) What happened to them? 

Spike: (sadly) Emily died giving birth to our son, a year before I was turned, and he died a few days later. Then Victoria caught ill with pneumonia. They were already dead when I was turned. I didn't kill them. 

Buffy: Wow. 

(Buffy and Angel making love) 

Spike: They went back to his apartment and had sex. 

Doyle: Or one moment of true happiness. 

Spike: Same thing. 

Angel: Is not. We made love.We were one with each other. Sex makes it seem like I picked up a girl off the street for a one night stand. 

Cordelia: True. 

Anya: I like Doyle's interpretation better. It's more romantic. 

Xander: Since when do you care about romance? 

Anya: Since I got stuck in this persona. Remember, I'm an 18 girl with feeling and urges. It's terrible. 

Xander: Oh, yeah. Let's continue with the story. 

(Angel laying on the ground.) 

Anya: He reverted to his previous ways. 

Oz: He lost his soul. 

Anya: (Irritated) I just said that. 

The words "Was It Good For You Too" in blood.) 

Xander: Angelus was a cold blooded monster. 

Buffy: Understatement. 

Cordelia: Oh, yeah. 

Spike: Definitely a bastard. 

Angel: (raising his eyebrows) And you're the good Samaritan of the month? 

Spike: (defensively) I never said that! I'm just not as bad as you. 

Buffy: I thought you called yourself the baddest of them all? 

Spike: Um... Uh... Well... 

(Angelus snapping Jenny's neck.) 

Doyle: To get revenge on the woman who taught him how to love, he killed people closest to her. 

Xander: Theresa 

Giles: Jenny. 

Willow: My fish. 

Oz: Your fish and Buffy were close? 

Willow: Well, no, but he did it as a warning. 

Oz: Point taken. 

(Angelus watching Buffy sleep.) 

Cordelia: And stalked her. 

Buffy: Which was incredibly creepy. 

(Buffy and Willow find the disk.) 

Spike: Until one day the curse was found. 

(Buffy sends Angel to Hell.) 

Buffy: However, it was too late. 

Xander: She had to send him to Hell. 

Angel: Because of you. 

Xander: Was not! 

Willow: It was too, you lied to her and because of that she had to kill him. 

Xander: Make me feel like a jerk. 

All except Xander: You were one! 

Xander: Okay, okay. 

Giles: Let's get on with this. 

(Angel falls from the sky.) 

Cordelia: One day he came back. 

Willow: (to Angel) Were you really not wearing any clothes when you came back? 

Angel blushes and looks down at the ground. 

Xander: There's you answer. 

Cordelia: I would have liked to have seen that. (To Buffy) Hey Buffy, what does Angel look like naked. 

Buffy: (grinning) Great! Very sexy. 

Anya: I bet. 

Buffy: Hey that's my boyfriend, ex, whatever. He's mine! 

Spike: You sound like Dru. 

Buffy: (glaring at Spike) Do you want a piece of wood in the chest. 

Giles: (annoyed) Can we finish please? 

(Buffy and Angel kiss) 

Willow: Only Buffy was happy to see him. 

Xander: Could it be the fact that he tormented us for months? Just a guess. 

(The gang confronts Buffy) 

Giles: The others couldn't forget what he'd done. 

Oz: Or forgive. 

Xander: As I said, he tormented us for months. It's kind of a duh. 

Buffy: I forgave him. 

Cordelia: You're also madly in love with him. 

(Buffy and Angel kiss in front of the movie theatre.) 

Anya: They did the on-again, off-again thing for a while. Her friends even accepted him. 

Willow: Sort of, Xander didn't. 

Xander: I did kind of, what I had before. 

Cordelia: It looked like they'd get happily ever after in the end. 

(Angel breaks up with Buffy.) 

Buffy: But things interfered. 

Giles: They parted ways once and for all. 

Anya: That's kind of sad. 

Cordelia: Oh, yeah. Buffy and Angel are like Romeo and Juliet. Angel's even hotter than Leo. 

Buffy: Way! 

Xander: You're biased. 

Willow: She's right. 

Anya: Oh, yeah. 

Everyone looks at Joyce. 

Joyce: No opinion. I'm too old for both of them. 

Angel: Um, Joyce? I'm 200 years older than you. 

Joyce: Oh, yeah. Well, you look young. 

Spike: And he might be married to your daughter. 

Doyle: That's a catch. 

Spike: Not always. 

Xander: You watch too much Jerry Springer. 

Giles: (extremely irritated) Am I the only one who can stay on topic?! 

Buffy: Sorr-y. 

(They dance at the prom.) 

Joyce: First they had one last dance. 

Anya: Which is totally sweet. 

Willow: Definitely, brings tears to your eyes. 

Xander: Gag me. 

Spike: I have to agree. 

Oz: Possibly, haven't decided. 

Angel: Well it's me and Buffy they're talking about so I can't complain. 

Angel drinks Buffy's blood.) 

Willow: He was seriously injured, and her blood was the only cure. 

Xander: She loved him enough to sacrifice her own life to save him. 

Giles: She recovered though, and so did he. 

(Buffy and Angel share one last look before Angel walks into the smoke.) 

Spike: He left her behind as he started his new journey. 

Doyle: They parted ways once and for all. 

Cordelia: The story doesn't end here. 

Willow: No, it's far from over. 

Spike: But the rest is for another time, another place. 

Oz: Right now, they're doing their own thing. 

Anya: But one day they'll reunite. 

Buffy: Until that day this is where we leave off. 

Angel: With a silent goodbye. 

Giles: One day, though, our vampire hero and his beloved will finish their tale. 

Willow: Hopefully with a happily ever after. 

Cordelia: You can count on it. 

Joyce: Until then- 

All: Goodbye! 

The End


End file.
